


The Proposal

by robertsaaronsebastianskurt



Series: Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsaaronsebastianskurt/pseuds/robertsaaronsebastianskurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants to know Aaron's views on marriage, and enlists Victoria's help to find out. Angst follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. So, this is a idea I've had for a while that's become a project, and now I finally have the time yay! This fic became seriously longer than I originally planned and I couldn't stop writing lmao. I'm slightly worried about my characterisation as per, but maybe it's overthinking. But I hope you enjoy the Sugden moments as much as I enjoyed writing them. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy lovelies. This is the first part of the series<3 LOVES.

**Message from Robert (2:34):** Meet me in the Woolpack for a drink tonight?

 **Message from Victoria (2:37):**  Boyfriend not around? Am I your backup option?

 **Message from Robert (2:38):** Shut up, Vic. Will you or not?

Robert placed his phone face down on his desk at the scrapyard and sighed. Something had been weighing on his mind for the past several days, a little niggle that wouldn't leave him alone. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about asking Aaron to marry him.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment of what brought it on, but for the past week, he’d thought of little else. But he had doubts. So many doubts. First of all, whilst he was on significantly better terms with certain members of Aaron’s family, namely Liv and Chas, he didn’t really know if they would take lightly to him asking for Aaron to be his husband when they’ve only just got used to him being his boyfriend. Secondly, he didn’t even know if Aaron was even the type of guy to get married; did he think it was important to solidify his commitment through a ceremony and a piece of paper? Robert had never thought to ask. 

Oh, and lastly, just the small matter of whether Aaron would even _want_ to marry him, especially given Robert’s track record with infidelity. Nobody knew that better than Aaron; he had witnessed first-hand what he'd been like as a husband, and no doubt that was imprinted on Aaron’s memory, despite the fact that Robert was most certainly not that person anymore.

These questions has started to plague him so much so that he was starting to distance himself from Aaron, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to be able to just ask Aaron outright about marriage, but they had never been the type to openly converse about what was plaguing them in regards to their relationship, and whilst they were better at it than they had been, they still weren’t perfect, and Robert couldn’t stop the sweaty palms every time he thought about bringing the subject up.

Therein lies the reason he needed help, and answers, and so he thought he’d seek help from the one person he knew he could trust to help him.

Robert jumped when his phone buzzed, signalling a new incoming text message.

 **Message from Victoria (2:45):** Jeez, Mr. Serious. Lighten up. See you at 6.

"What's up with you? You've got a face like a wet weekend."

Robert looked up from where he'd been staring at his phone, open on his recent messages to his sister, to see Aaron walking in the door of the portacabin, giant beige gloves drowning his hands in material and a sheen of sweat on his brow from where he’d been lugging round scrap.

"I hate that saying."

Aaron frowned slightly at Robert’s unusual lack of banter, "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Um, I actually just text Vic asking for her to go for a drink later." Robert replied, monotone.

"Hey, Vic’s annoying but she's not that bad ya'know." Aaron walked over and slapped his boyfriends shoulder gently, hoping the jest about his sister would take away some of the obvious tenseness holing up in his shoulders, "Anyway, am I not good enough to have a drink with?"

Robert only gave him a small smile, "I thought you were taking Liv out for tea?"

"I am. The offer did extend to you as well, you know.”

Robert pushed himself out of the chair to walk around the portacabin, fiddling with everything in his line of sight, so he could occupy his mind so he'd stop thinking about marrying Aaron, "Nah. You need some sibling time without me floating around."

Aaron walked up behind Robert, putting his hand on his arm and spinning him around so he could look him in the eyes, "has something happened? I thought you and Liv were fine now.” When Robert didn’t answer, Aaron joked, “I actually think she loves you more than me."

Robert made a face, "I don't think that's true." He stroked down Aaron's torso half-heartedly, "Everything's fine. I've just got a few things on my mind is all."

“Oh, okay.”

Robert thought Aaron was going to press the issue, but he just stepped away from Robert's loose embrace, face closing off as he nodded, and he walked towards the door, opening it and throwing a simple, "see ya' at home." over his shoulder. Robert thought about going after him to set the feeling of unease between back to one of normality, but decided against it, thinking that Aaron couldn't be too annoyed at him if he included 'at home', instead of 'at the pub'.

He plonked himself back onto the chair at his desk, heaving a sigh and playing with the toy replica of his Audi that he’d picked up a moment earlier, mind wandering back to his current predicament.

At least Victoria would know what to do.

...

At 6'o'clock on the dot, Victoria Sugden bounded through the door of the Woolpack, hair cascading prettily around her shoulders, to join her brother at a booth in the corner next to the bar.

"Hey bro." She said, aiming a cheesy grin in Robert's direction.

Robert smiled back in acknowledgement, nodding towards the glass resting on the chipped, wooden table in front of them, "Got you a drink."

"Well, aren't you generous?" Victoria picked up the ice-cool drink and took an energetic gulp, making a satisfied 'ah' sound once she'd placed it back down, "So, what's up?"

Robert smirked, "Can I not just have a drink with my sister?"

"No." She replied instantly, and poked a finger in his direction, "because _you_ always have a ulterior motive."

"That's not true."

Victoria looked at him doubtfully for a few seconds until he yielded, "Fine! I need to ask you a favour."

Robert's sister rolled her eyes fondly, taking another small sip of her drink, "and what would this favour be?"

"Uh," Robert rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly not knowing how to ask for what he wanted, "Uh. Well, I-"

"Oh, come on, Rob. You're not normally tongue-tied, spit it out."

Straight to the point was probably best with his sister, Robert thought, "I need you to ask Aaron about his views on marriage."

He spoke it all at once, so Victoria could barely understand him, at first, but once she finally cottoned on to what her brother had said, her face lit up like it was Christmas morning and she started to make ridiculous, and frankly _inhumane_ noises, which immediately made Robert regret his decision to ask for her help in the first place, rather thinking that he should have just left it. If only it was possible to take back words, Robert mentally sighed.

Once Vic had finished her squealing that attracted the attention of half of the pub, she grabbed Robert's arm and shook him somewhat violently, "You want to marry Aaron?"

"No, Vic-"

"Can I be best man?"

"Vic-"

"Oh my god, how will you propose?"

"Victoria! I just want to know his views on marriage. It's not a big deal."

"Oh," Victoria frowned, pausing for a moment to process his words, "Well, if it's not a big deal, why can't you ask him?"

"Because."

"Because, what?"

"Just because, Vic." Robert took a large gulp of his pint, wondering if he could disappear from the pub without Victoria noticing. Probably not. Now she’d heard the words ‘marriage’ and ‘Aaron’, she’d probably never leave him alone again until she’d marched them both up the aisle herself.

Victoria was staring at her brother like he’d grown two heads, "Well, what am I supposed to say? It’ll be a bit weird if I just go up to him and say 'Do you want to marry my brother?'"

"Maybe don’t do it quite as bluntly as that, but yeah. Along those lines." Robert wouldn't meet his sister's eye, but he could tell she was continuing to look at him weirdly. Maybe call it sibling intuition?

"He'll know you asked me to do it."

"No he won't. You're always asking questions that make us feel awkward. You're not exactly the queen of subtly Vic," at that, Victoria stuck her tongue out, "but please, would you do this? For me?"

She sighed, but Robert could see the gleam in her eyes. He knew she'd say yes eventually; she loved to find out any gossip she could about her brother’s relationship. "Okay then. For you."

Robert smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Victoria's hand affectionately, "thanks, Vic."

Victoria returned the squeeze, before saying, "Can I just ask though?"

Robert sighed, pulling his hand away so he could reach for his drink, "Why do I get the feeling you'll ask something anyway?"

Victoria let out a chuckle, and nudging his shoulder, "because you know me so well?" Robert shrugged in agreement.

"Why won't you ask him yourself?

He didn’t know how to explain his doubts to Victoria without her making it out like he was being completely irrational, and probably talking him into asking Aaron without getting the information he needed first. Robert Sugden was not a man to do something without having all his information first; he was a businessman after all.

“I don’t know, Vic. I guess Aaron and I have never really been good at discussing our feelings.” Robert waggled his fingers in a gesture of quotation when he used the word ‘feelings’. Cue Victoria talking him into doing the sensible thing.

But something must on his face must have exposed what he wasn’t saying about the situation, because what she actually said surprised Robert, “Don’t worry, bro. I’ll get you what you need to be sure.”

Huh, Robert thought, guess she does know me better than I thought. Victoria aimed a knowing look his way, as if she could guess what he was thinking. Robert couldn’t remember a time where he’d been so grateful to have Victoria as his sister; she was one special cookie.

“So, when am I doing this?” Victoria asked.

Robert smiled, “Now?”

“You’re joking, right? What about my drink?”

“Come on, Vic. I’ll buy you another when you get back. He’s in the back getting ready to go out with Liv.” Robert pleaded, “Please? I need to know what he says as soon as possible.”

“The things I do for you.” Victoria huffed, standing up from her seat as she narrowed her eyes at Robert. “You stay here.”

Robert crossed his heart as Victoria walked behind the bar towards the back room, exchanging a brief word with Charity in the process. He waited a minute or two before downing his pint and following his sister in the same direction.

“Doing some spying, are we?” Charity sneered.

“What’s it got to with you?”

“Oo, frosty.”

Robert pushed his way past her, offering her no more of his time, before standing outside the door where his boyfriend was currently about to be interrogated about marriage by his little sister. He caught the tail end of something Aaron was saying.

“-supposed to be having a drink with Robert tonight?” Robert could hear the suspicion in his tone.

“Yeah, I’m meeting him in a bit. Just waiting, actually.” Smooth. “Can’t I just come to have a chat with my old friend?”

“No,” Robert heard Aaron say, “because as you can see, I’m kinda on my way out.”

Good ol’ Vic persisted, “I actually wanted to talk about Adam.”

Adam? Robert frowned. That wasn’t the plan. Not that there was much of a plan. He leaned in closer in attempt to hear better.

“What’s up with Adam?” Robert could hear concern tainting Aaron’s voice, and felt himself become slightly irritated. This wasn’t supposed to be about Adam, it was supposed to be about Robert.

“Well, we’ve been having some- troubles. Marriage wise.”

“Hey, I don’t know if I wanna chat about your marriage to my best friend.” Robert stifled a laugh. He could just imagine Aaron’s awkward expression that he often does when he’s uncomfortable with hearing about other people’s personal lives, where his face scrunches up, gets all flustered and he tries to change the subject.

“You don’t have to,” Robert heard Victoria say, in a tone that he guessed what feigned distress, “Do you think it’s marriage that changes people? Like, do you think Adam’s changed?”

“Um- can’t you ask Moira or something? It’s not like I have a wealth of knowledge about marriage.”

The penny finally dropped with Robert; he finally understood what angle his sister was taking, thinking that she must have more subtly than he originally gave her credit for.

“You would if you were married to my brother.”

Well, there goes that theory.

Robert could almost feel the tension fill up the room, and he wasn’t even inside it.

Victoria was the one who spoke next, “What? Do you not want to marry him or something?”

Aaron must have shown something on his face to make her say that; Robert desperately wished he could see his expression.

“Isn’t that a bit of a change in conversation?”

“Just answer me.”

“I don’t know. I mean, your brother wasn’t exactly a saint when he was married, was he?”

“So, you’re saying you don’t want to marry him?”

“What the hell, Vic? I don’t know.” Aaron sounded flustered, “He’s not exactly loyal husband material. He cheated on Chrissie, what makes you think he wouldn’t with me?”

Robert felt his jaw clench, but he’d asked for this. He needed to know.

“He hasn’t so far.” Victoria paused, “and it’s different with you, Aaron. He loves you.”

“He loved her.” Robert heard the bitterness in his tone.

Victoria’s voice was soft as she replied, “Not like he loves you.”

“Yeah, well. This is all hypothetical anyway, isn’t it? It’ll never happen.”

“Don’t you want to get married someday?”

Robert was so close to peering around the door, but he knew he’d be seen, so he just remained close and after what felt like a year later, Robert heard Aaron’s reply.

“Do you really see me as the marrying kind?”

“I don’t know, Aaron. That’s not for me to say.” He heard some shuffling like one of them was moving, “But just think about it. Robert wouldn’t be such a bad husband, you need to give him more credit.”

More shuffling. Robert guessed Victoria had stood up to leave.

“Wait. Didn’t you wanna’ talk about Adam?”

“Nope. Nevermind. I’ve got all I need. Thanks, Aaron.” Robert didn’t know if it was just him, but Victoria sounded a tad disappointed; she and him both. But, he got the answers he wanted. Aaron wasn’t the marrying kind, and it seemed he thought he’d be a shitty husband anyway. The only answer he didn’t get was what his family would think, but he guessed that didn’t matter now anyway.

He slumped against the wall, no longer thinking about the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be listening and he ought to be getting back to his and Victoria’s table, only thinking about how he didn’t think he’d feel this shattered to hear Aaron might never want to get married to him.

His sister walked out of the room a second later, jumping slightly when she caught sight of him.

“Robert.” She hissed, furiously, “What are you doing?”

Her face softened when she caught sight of his, “Were you listening?”

Robert nodded. “It’s fine, Vic. He’s right. I’d be a rubbish husband.”

Victoria hugged him, but he didn’t want her pity. He loved her dearly for what she’d done, but he also wanted desperately to be alone. “I just need some air.”

“Rob!” She called after him, but he’d already walked away.

…

Robert had walked around the village for a half hour, contemplating. He didn’t think he could just put this out of his mind, but he’d have to if he ever wanted to act normal around Aaron again. He ended up back at the Woolpack after his walk, vegging on the sofa, and nursing a cold beer, replaying what Aaron had said over and over, trying to push the disappointment away but really, only making it worse.

Robert had realised that Aaron hadn’t exactly said 'no' when Victoria had asked if he wanted to marry Robert, but it was what he’d said afterwards that Robert had focused on, deciding to read between the lines.

His thoughts were interrupted a moment later when a smiling Liv and a laughing Aaron walked in through the back door. Liv ruffled Robert’s hair roughly when she walked past on her way to the kitchen, muttering some form of greeting as she peered in the fridge.

“Hey, did you guys have a good time?”

“Yeah, we had pizza, and I bet Aaron he couldn’t put a whole piece in his mouth in one go.”

Aaron chuckled, “-and she won.”

Robert laughed half-heartedly, but it was only Aaron who noticed the lack of enthusiasm.

“So, how was Vic?” Aaron asked, curiously.

“Fine.”

Aaron frowned, “What is up to you, Robert? You’ve been weird all day. In fact, no, all _week_.”

“Nothings up.” Robert replied, taking a swig from his beer bottle, and then setting it back down on the coffee table.

“Okay.” Liv said, drawing out the word as she seemingly picked up on the tension in the room. She raised her eyebrows, looking between the two, “I’m sensing an argument, so I’ll go to my room. Good luck, bro.”

Aaron’s eyes didn’t leave Robert’s face as Liv left to the room, but Robert couldn’t seem to return the stare, “Are you going to tell me why you’re acting like a broody teenager?”

Robert scoffed, “Oh, just another one of my bad characteristics?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Aaron stood up from the sofa, looking incredulously at his boyfriend, “No, come on. You obviously have something to say.”

“I told you!” Robert’s voice raised a few notches, “Nothing. Just leave it, yeah?”

Aaron spoke through his teeth, “Does this have something to do with what Victoria was going on about earlier?”

Robert’s eyes snapped up to meet Aarons, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Robert. I’m not that stupid.” Aaron bit his lip in the way he does when he’s frustrated, “It had your name written all over it. She’s never asked about my marriage preferences before, why would she start now?”

“She’s always been nosy.” Robert said, but it wasn’t convincing in the slightest.

Aaron didn’t reply, only gave him a reproachful look that clearly showed that he didn’t believe a word Robert said.

Robert muttered a small ‘fuck’ under his breath, and pushed himself off the sofa to pace the room. “So, you knew it was me.” It was a statement, not a question.

Aaron nodded. “So, why _did_ you set your little sister on me?”

“I wanted to know what you thought about marriage,” Robert said, as if it was no big deal. He interrupted before Aaron could reply, “But don’t worry. I heard, and I got the message loud and clear.”

Aaron let out a frustrated huff at the tone of Robert’s voice. “It’s all just come out of the blue, Robert.”

“If I'm so bad to be with Aaron, why are you still with me?"

"Where has this come from?" Aaron muttered, ignoring Robert.

Robert stayed silent, feeling his frustration grow, which caused Aaron to make an annoyed sound that started from the back of his throat, and accompanied with the sound was an eye roll. Robert caught the action.

“I may as well just leave if I’m such a bad person.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, “I didn’t even say anything.”

“You didn’t have too.”

Aaron decided to adopt another approach, but it probably wasn’t the best one in hindsight, “Can you really blame me for what I said? You _weren’t_ that good of a husband to her. You cheated. With me. Remember?” He didn’t say her name, as Chrissie had become somewhat of a ‘taboo’ topic in their household.

“How long are you going to hold that against me, Aaron? You know I’m not that person anymore.” Robert felt the pain of his past mistakes rising in his chest, coming back to haunt him. He thought they’d moved past it. Obviously, he was wrong.

“I know you’re not.” Aaron sighed irritably, "I just figured your first marriage failed so spectacularly, why would you want to do it again?"

"because I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_!” Robert shouted, “and nobody else.”

That brought the entire argument to a halt, and for the next minute or so, the room was so quiet, a pin could have dropped and it would be the loudest sound in the room. Both of them were still harbouring their own frustrations that this conversation had birthed, but the weight of Robert's words had knocked them both sideways, and neither wanted to make the first move to talk. They each stood stock still, each with rigid body language, staring at one another with a charged emotion encompassing their eyes.

Eventually, it was Robert who folded, taking a tentative step towards Aaron. "Look, I know we haven't had the easiest time together," Aaron rolled his eyes at the understatement, "But lately, we've been happy. Well, _I_ have at least. We're all getting along, we practically live together and I just wanted to see where we-" Robert gestured frantically between them, "-were going. I know my first marriage failed, but this is different."

Aaron remained quiet, levelling a mildly curious look at his boyfriend, so Robert spoke once more, "but forget it, it was stupid to bring it up. I should've known it'd end up with you mad at me."

No response.

"Are you going to say anything or should I just leave?" Robert said, exasperated.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Robert replied, moodily.

"Yes, I will marry you." Aaron said, through gritted teeth as if he still wanted very much to punch Robert straight in the mouth.

Robert felt his heart rate speed up significantly, but tried to keep his face impassive. "Well, you could try to be more enthusiastic, Aaron."

They looked at each other, both aiming equally aggressive death stares in one another's direction despite the fact that they'd basically just agreed to become fiancées, before they both broke out in a nervous laughter and gravitated further towards each other without thought.

“I’m sorry I’ve been weird.” Robert shrugged, “But you know me, I’m not one for the easy life.”

Aaron laughed lightly, “Yeah, I do know you. That’s why I knew something was bothering you, and you should have just asked me instead of setting your scary little sister on me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Robert said, finally bringing the argument to an end as his eyes flicked towards Aaron’s lips for a brief moment.

“So,”

“So.”

They swayed together in their typical fashion, staring heatedly at each other and not knowing where to go from there, until Aaron broke the silence with a hesitant, “Are you going to do it properly or what?”

Robert remained confused for a moment or two, but understood a moment later, which had him drop to one knee if front of Aaron, throwing him a wink filled with innuendo at his current position, before taking a deep breath and looking into the eyes of the man towering above him.

“Aaron Dingle,” Robert smiled, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Aaron replied, without a moment’s hesitation.

Robert stood up, and as he did so, his lips came up to meet those of his fiancée in a frantic, messy kiss. It didn’t last long because they were smiling so much it made it slightly awkward, and so instead they wrapped their arms around one another in a tight hug as they took in the news.

Robert smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off him, only to be replaced with complete and total happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are entirely my own (and there is probably alot sigh)
> 
> www.robertsaaronsebastianskurt.tumblr.com


End file.
